You can't help who you fall in love with
by RosHillCrosCreekgurl
Summary: Lucas Scott is a player. Peyton Sawyer is a lonely cheerleader. He's the last person she'd ever date she's the last person he would ever date. But what happens when the world throws the two together? Told in Peyton/Lucas POV Started Yrs ago! wanna finish!
1. Chapter 1

Lucas Scott is a player. Peyton Sawyer is a lonely cheerleader. He's the last person she'd ever date she's the last person he would ever date. But what happens when the world throws the two together? Told in Peyton and Lucas' point of views.

**You Can't Help who you fall in love with**

Prologue Peyton POV

My name is Peyton Sawyer I attend Tree Hill High school. My best friend is Brooke Davis, she's what one may call the eternal optimist, me not so much. Life sucks people suck that's reality! I cheer for the Tree Hill Ravens although I don't really care for it, but it's something to do.

I've had a few boyfriends nothing too serious, I don't believe true love truly exists. I'm so sick of movies where people just fall in love and live happily ever after… that doesn't happen in real life. All boys are the same they only care about getting in your pants. I'm not a lesbian or anything but I am so over guys! If another guy never asked me out again I would be perfectly happy with that.

I live alone because my dad is always away with work. So I send most of my time by myself. Like I said earlier Brooke's my best friend, but our other good friend is Haley James, the three of us do everything together. Haley's pretty laid back she doesn't date much either so we hang out a lot when Brooke's with her many guys. Haley has always had the biggest crush on Nathan Scott but she's too afraid to do anything about it. Every game before we start cheering she says how perfect it would be if she dated Nathan and I dated Lucas. Perfect?! HAH! Yeah it'd be perfect if Lucas wasn't the biggest playboy in school. I don't understand what girls see in him I mean yeah he's tall and good looking but he's a genuine asshole. Why bother dating someone who cares more about himself then making you happy I could never be in a relationship with someone like Lucas Scott.

Lucas POV

My name is Lucas Scott. I am the starting shooting guard and co-captain or the Tree Hill Ravens. My best friend, brother, and fellow co-captain of the Ravens is Nathan Scott. He's the starting small forward. Dan Scott is our father but we hate him because well to be blunt he's an ass. My mother and uncle Keith died when I was 8 in a car accident and I moved in with Dan, Deb, and Nathan. Nathan and I became best friends shortly after when we realized we both shared a common hatred for the man who called himself our father. When we were 16 we emancipated ourselves. Now we live in our own apartment. I've had a pretty hard life but no one sees that they only see the tough guy I pretend to be.

All the things I've gone through in my life have brought me to this point in my life and I'm not going to lie I'm pretty happy with the way things have turned out. Nathan and I basically throw parties every weekend. Since I'm the starting guard and one of the leading scorers girls are always throwing themselves at me. I don't mind it but I'm

looking for something deeper. But until I find it doesn't hurt to have a little fun. I'm not a play boy if that's what you're thinking but when girls are throwing themselves at you twenty-four seven it can be hard to resist. Nathan's just the opposite he's so shy around girls. Well actually one girl in particular Haley James. He's had the biggest crush on her since we were 10 or 11 I don't remember. But he talks about her everyday always about how good she looks in her cheerleading outfit and how he can't wait for the one day when she is his girlfriend. But he's too afraid to talk to her. Yeah he wants me to get to know her friend Peyton and get her to tell me about Haley for him. But if there's one girl I would never try to get with it's Peyton Sawyer I mean she's so moody. I don't think I've ever seen the girl smile. She thinks she's so hot. But in fact she's just average. I mean if it weren't for her perfectly green eyes and her long beautiful legs and her perfectly curly hair, yeah if it weren't for those things Peyton Sawyer would be extremely average. Alright so I've noticed the girl but like I said before she's the last person I would ever want to date. Plus why bother with her when I can have any girl in the school that I want.

**A/N I know it was short but that's just to get a little background on there characters. What do you think? Should I continue? **

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything… but I wish I did

**Well on with the story…**

Chapter 1Peyton's POV

I'm getting ready in my bathroom and all I hear is Brooke yelling "PEYTON SAWYER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! It's 6:15 game time is 7:30 we need to be at the school by 6:30 NOW LET'S GO!"

"Alright alright Brooke I'm coming jeez calm down the school's less than five minutes from my house."

"Sorry P. Sawyer but you know how I get, and it's the first game of the season!" she said with more excitement than anyone should have… especially someone who's not even playing in the game.

"yeah yeah don't remind me" First basketball game of the season. All this means is it's just going to be another long season of cheering for these cocky little boys who don't deserve it anyway. But look at the bright side it's my senior year meaning my last season of this!

"So uh Peyton I was wondering…"

"Yes Brooke?"

"Well it's uh just…"

"Brooke just spit it out already"

"Well since it's the first game of our senior year I was wondering If you would come to a party with me afterwards"

I groaned "Brooke you know I HATE parties!"

"Yeah I know Peyton but puuuhhhlllleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee Haley said she'd only come if you were going!"

"Alright fine I'll go, where's it at anyway?"

"Lucas Scott's" and with that she ran out of the door. I ran after her and got in the car with her.

"Oh no! no! no! no! you know I despise him"

"Yeah Peyton I know but please do it for me, I promise it'll be a lot of fun."

"Ok. But you so owe me!"

We arrived to the school all the other cheerleaders are already there doing the warm-ups. Haley walks up to us and smiles she turns to Brooke and whispers "so did you ask her"

"Yes she did and I don't want to go but for you, Haley James I will" Brooke opens up her mouth to say something "Does it matter who I'm going for Brooke the important part is that I'm going so just shut up and be happy" she didn't say anything just smiled her Brooke Davis signature smile and started warming up.

It's 7:30 which means game time, time to paint on a fake smile and cheer like I actually care whether they win or lose. I look up and see Lucas Scott getting ready to start the game urgh he's such a cocky bastard. He thinks he owns the place I wish somebody would just put him in his place. He turns towards me and when he sees me he smiles. Wow. I never noticed his intense blue eyes. He turns back around and shoots the ball, and for some reason I find myself smiling. The game starts I really don't pay much attention. It's a close game though the entire time the score is going back and forth.

1:20 left in the 4th and we're down 3 points. Whitey calls for a timeout. I look over at them to see Lucas yelling something to get the team hyped. God he's such a cocky bastard I mean why can't he let the coach talk, I bet I know what he's saying "come on guys this is my season my time don't mess this is, because it's mine" well maybe not that exactly but probably something along those lines. After the timeout they walk back onto the court I see Lucas whisper something in Nathan's ear and they give each other a high five. Nathan walks out of bounds the ref hands him the ball, he throws it in to Lucas. Nathan comes to set Lucas a pick for Lucas there must have been a miscommunication among the defense because both guys end up on Lucas. Nathan slips to the hoop Lucas throws him an alley oop Nathan slams the ball in and just like that they're down by 1. Now there's 55 seconds the other team has the ball and we're on defense. Lucas is guarding the point guard. 45 second now Nathan's man has the ball. 35 seconds. They're just passing the ball around running the clock out. I'm guessing Whitey has no timeouts left because he's on the sidelines screaming "FOUL FOUL FOUL!" But when everyone looks at Lucas he is shaking his head no. 20 seconds left. Still just running out the clock 10 seconds. 9,8,7,6,5 Lucas gets a steal. 4,3,2 he has no time he has to pull up for the 3 pointer!

**LUCAS' POV**

First game of the senior year. This is it no going back this is my last year and I have to be the best possible me that I can be. This is it it's gonna be my year! I can feel it. We're warming up before the game all eyes are on me… the way it should be. I look at and see that Peyton Sawyer girl staring at me… she wants me. So what do I do? I shoot her a Lucas Scott, sure to get any girl I want smile. And then I just turn around and shoot the ball, I'm sure she's over there smiling but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of looking back at her. The game starts it's pretty close all game, I'm having a pretty good game with 20 points, 8 rebounds, and 7 assists, must of my assists are to Nathan because he's the only other one besides me whom I trust with the ball. Nathan has 16 points.

1:20 left in the game we're down by 3 points. This is it Lucas get your head in the game. Whitey calls a timeout. "Alright team you guys worked so hard in the preseason this is what you worked for gotta go out there and get it, would anybody like to add anything?" he turns to me knowing I have something to say.

"Like Whitey said this is what we worked for we have to go out there as a team and win it, everyday we come to practice and work our asses off well this is when we see if it's really worth it." The timeout ends. Me and Nathan walk out on the court together I whisper to him "balls comin to you little bro, so you better make something happen" he smiles and we high five each other. Nathan takes the ball out. Passes it in to me they double team me, of course I knew they would but look Nathan slips to the hoop. I throw the perfect pass and he slams it home. Now we go back and play defense. The other team tries running out the clock, but I know it's just a matter of time before they make a mistake and I will be there to come up with the steal. Whitey's on the sideline screaming for us to foul I look at my teammates and tell them firmly "no" we're not letting them off the hook like that. 5 second left I get a steal. 4,3,2,1 just enough time for me to get to the 3 point line, my sweet spot. See everyone thinks I'm taking this shot because there wasn't enough time for me to get to the hoop. Nope it's because I'm Lucas Scott and it's what I do. I shoot the ball… Swish! Nothing but the bottom of the net. Everyone jumps up and starts cheering Whitey and the rest of the team run up to me and put me on there shoulders. They carry me to the locker room screaming "LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS" ahh this is the life. If I told you life could get any better than this would you really believe me? As we're changing Whitey calls me into his office.

"sit down son, that was a very nice steal and shot you made at the end of the game, but if you ever disregard my orders again I will bench you."

"Whitey, relax, I made the shot I got the steal everything turned out perfectly fine."

"Yeah this time, but I'm the coach I make the decisions you need to start respecting that"

"Yeah ok sorry…coach" I get up and walk out. Nathan walks up to me "what was the all about"

"ah, nothing Whitey's on a power trip, thinks this team is his but really it's mine, and yours too bud"

"hah yea right… so there's something I need to tell you. I kinda invited Brooke Davis to the party."

"Oh, and what's so bad about that you know how big of a whore she is I love it when she comes around"

"Yeah. But I told her to bring Haley. And she told me that Haley said she would only come if Peyton came. And you know how much I like Haley so I told Brooke to convince Peyton to come"

"ah Nate you know how much I hate that girl she's so… I don't know I just really can't stand to be around her"

"Yeah I know but there will be so many people there you will barely even notice that she's there."

"alright if you say so. Anyway let's shower and get the hell out of here and start havin some real fun" We get showered and dressed and we leave. We arrive to our apartment and there's already about a dozen or so cars there. We walk in everyone cheers for me. So what do I do? Me being the nice kind gentleman that I am I taking a bow and wave to my fans.

Peyton's POV

Ugh he would take a bow. God I've never seen someone so cocky in my entire life. Well I got Brooke and Haley by my side, wait where did Haley go? "Brooke, where's haley?"

"Um, over there… talking to Nathan Scott"

"OMG. I can't believe she's actually talking to him. That's shocking. Well I'm going to go get a drink want one?"

"Yeah sure thanks." I walk over to the drinks table and I get two beers. I turn around and WAM. Someone runs right into me. I spill beer everywhere. Damnit "I'm so sorry" I start wiping myself down. I look up to see none other than Lucas Scott staring down at me.

"no, I'm sorry it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going… Peyton right". Like he didn't know who I am.

"Yeah it's Peyton. And you're Lucas right."

"Indeed I am, well can I get you another drink."

"Yeah sure and one for…" I turn around to see Brooke making out with some guy. "Just one thanks."

"so Peyton I've never seen you at one of my parties."

"Oh. I don't really party too much. But Brooke and Haley made me come so here I am"

"Oh. I see so you didn't come just to get close to me."

"No. you know despite what you may think not every girl in this school wants to hook up with you. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got better people to talk to than you." With that I turned and walked away without so much as even looking back.

**LUCAS'S POV**

Well this Peyton girl's a feisty one. I see she's not like all the other girls in our school I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But I do intend to find out.

**A/N- I know it's slow but it's going to get faster just stick with me. **

**Please leave review I adore them!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue it means a lot to me**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the long time I've been really busy with school and college apps but thanks for all the reviews I loved them! **

**The next week at school **

**Peyton's POV **

It's Monday morning, I hate Monday's they're the worst day of the week because you know you still have to deal with the whole rest of the week ugh! I see Haley, why do I feel like I haven't seen her in forever I haven't seen her since, NATHAN'S PARTY! Oh, I have to go talk to her.

"Hey Haley haven't seen you all weekend where have you been,"

She turns around with the biggest smile on her face that I've ever seen "yeah sorry hey, I've been with Nathan a lot."

"Haley James! Do tell."

"There's not much to tell. We started talking at the party on Saturday, he's really nice and he's different from other guys. He asked me out, and I said yes, and as they say the rest is history!"

"Oh my God Haley! I'm so happy for you!" and just as I was about to lean in to give her a hug Nathan comes out of nowhere.

"Hey babe" they stare into each other's eyes and completely forget I'm even there. So I clear my throat "… oh hey Peyton."

"Hey" and with that I turn and walk away. I turn quickly and I run into someone.

"Damnit we have to stop meeting like this." Lucas says to me

"well it's probably the only way you're going to get anywhere near me." And I walk around him and start to walk away. He reaches out and grabs me by the shoulder, I swear my heart melts right in my chest. But then I remember who it was that was making my heart feel like this and I turn around "what do you want Lucas?"

"nothing. I just wanted to talk. I mean I figured since those two are dating now, and he's my brother and she's your friend we're probably going to be seeing a lot more of each other so I figured we could probably try being friends" I look at him like he's the dumbest person I've ever met.

"friends? You want to be friends with me? I hear about your relationships with girls. And none of them are "friendships". You love em and leave em right, that's your motto?"

"no you've got me all wrong, I'm actually a nice guy. You shouldn't believe everything you hear" he smirks at me.

"oh you're a nice guy, don't make me laugh. I've seen you with girls and not one of them has been a friend, now that I think about it have any of them even been your girlfriend, I've never heard that's Lucas' girlfriend. But I have heard that's some girl Lucas hooked up with."

"I…"

"save it, I've heard it all before" and with that I turn and walk away, successfully this time.

**LUCAS' POV**

Oh wow. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. She's got so much hostility towards me. But she doesn't even know me how could she feel like this? Well she actually does know me… everything she said was completely true. I've never had a serious girlfriend. But I'm definitely going to be changing that in the near future. I didn't realize how long I had been standing in the hallway staring at the direction in which she left, but by the time I snapped to Nathan and Haley were gone. Not just them but everyone in the hallway. "Damnit" I said and ran off to math.

"how nice of you to join us Mr. Scott, take your normal seat and we'll get started"

"sorry Mr. Adams, my locker was stuck."

"right, and I'm the queen of England. Take your seat Mr. Scott."

"ok" I sank my head a little bit and started walking. God I hate Mr. Adams I mean really doesn't he realize who I am? I'm Lucas Scott I'm come to class if and when I feel like it. I look up at my usual seat next to Nathan but I keep walking. Nathan gives me a "wtf" look and I mouth "sorry" and I go to the back and sit next to none other than Peyton Sawyer.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes "what do you want Lucas?"

"I honestly just want to friends, that's all"

"Well I don't want to be friends with you, and it's not like you can force me to be your friend so you might as well just leave me alone."

"why not? You have a preconceived notion of me, but you don't even know me"

"why are you trying so hard? Why do you even care? Oh, I see you've gone through all the others girls in this school and now you're looking for something new and so you're trying to get with the one girl who won't throw herself at you, well save yourself the trouble because I'm not interested!"

I give her my best smirk and look her up and down "a little bit conceded are we? Like I said I really just want to be friends, besides you're not my type."

I saw her blush slightly as she replied, "first off I'm not conceded it's just you have a track record with girls, second not your type? Oh please, girl is your type, and if all you want is to be friends then fine I can live with that." She turned around, but I swear I saw a slight smile form on her lips.

**PEYTON'S POV**

So Lucas wants to be just friends? I guess I can live with that, I mean no harm's ever been done from just being someone's friend right? I didn't see him too much after 1st period since I don't have any other classes with him before lunch. But now it's lunch time and I'm glad because man am I hungry. I go over and sit down next to Brooke at our normal table.

"Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hey B. Davis, where's Haley?"

"you mean 'Naley'? because they're over there." I look to where she's pointing and sure enough there are Nathan and Haley cuddled together at a table. I turn to back and look at Brooke, she shakes her head and says " I swear now that she's dating Nathan we will never see her again"

Just as I was about to respond Lucas walks up to our table and says "Is this seat taken?"

I opened my mouth to say no but of course Brooke beats me to the chase "NO sit sit!"

He looks at me "Peyt? It is cool if I sit here?"

Peyt? Why did I love the way that sounded coming from his mouth? "Why does is matter what I think?"

"because you're my friend and if you don't want me to sit here than I won't"

"I don't mind, it's just why now? You never sat here before"

"Well, we weren't friends before, and they" he points to Nathan and Haley "weren't dating before, honestly they're all over each other I thought I might throw up if I had to sit there any longer."

"Haha ok I can understand, alright well sit and make yourself comfortable. He sat down right next to me not to close, but a little bit closer than I would have liked.

He turns and looks at me "so in light of our new friendship we should go out and celebrate."

Was he really asking me out already?! "Go out and celebrate riiiight! I'm not going on a date with you."

"A date?! Who said anything about a date? I said go out and celebrate our friendship, friends go out all the time…. Right Brooke? You go out with your friends?"

"Yeah, all the time… day AND night!" she says with a smirk on her face.

"OK fine whatever, where do you want to go?"

"how about a movie tonight at 7, gives me just enough time to go home and shower after practice."

Brooke looks him up and down "don't worry about showing Peyton likes it dirty."

"BROOKE!" I shriek and slap her on the arm. "alright Lucas, 7 it is, I'll meet you at the theater."

He shakes his head, "No I'll pick you up doesn't make sense for us both to drive."

"No, it's fine I can"

"I'll be there at 6:50, listen I gotta run though I'll see you later" he shoots me a smile and then walks away.

As soon as he was out of sight Brooke turns to me "OMG he totally likes you!"

"No he doesn't we're just 2 friends going to the movies, because friends go out all the time don't they Brooke?"

She blushes, "sorry P. Sawyer it's just he's so hot, and you two would be really cute together. I thought you could use some help."

"I don't need help because I don't like him!" but I was saying it more so to convince myself than her, because despite all my protesting I was excited about the prospect of tonight…

**LATER THAT NIGHT… 6:45 to be exact **

"Shit Brooke, why did I agree to this? What am I supposed to wear?! Am I supposed to dress like a date? Or like I'm going out with you? I can't do this. I can't. I can't. I'm just going to call him and cancel." I said reaching for my phone.

Brooke grabs my phone out my hand, "you agreed because despite all your protests I know you like him, besides you can't cancel he will be here in less than 5 minutes." No sooner than the words left her mouth the door bell rang.

"OMG Brooke he's here! I'm not even ready yet."

"relax Peyton I'll go distract him you hurry up and get dressed." And with that she ran out of my room and down the stairs.

**LUCAS' POV**

I rang the door bell a few times. I was starting to think I might have had the wrong house. I looked down at my watch 6:48. I was 2 minutes early surely that shouldn't have made a difference. I was just about to turn and walk away when I heard the door open. I turned around with the biggest smile on my face, only to realize that the girl who answered the door was not the one I was expecting to answer. My smile faded. "hey Brooke, what're you doing here?" I tried not to sound disappointed.

"Don't sound so bummed to see me"

"No, it's not that I'm sorry to see you I was just expecting Peyton, where is she?"

"Oh, she's getting dressed she'll be down in a minute."

"She's upstairs?" she shakes her head yes "half naked? And I'm down here? Maybe she needs a little help getting dressed." I say as I step into the house.

"Down, boy so I know how you are you don't want to be just friends with her... so what is this?"

"Honestly I don't know Peyton's…" But just as I was about to finish my statement we saw Peyton walking down the stairs. God did she look beautiful she was wearing a green tank top, and jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places. Simple. Plain. Spectacular. God she had never looked more beautiful to me. "Hey Peyton, you look nice."

"Hey Luke, thank you. You look…" she smiles. God I loved her smile I could get lost in her smile. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. And then I heard Brooke clear her throat. We were both shocked out of our dazed and we blushed a little.

"well Peyton we better get going. Don't want to miss the movie. See you later Brooke."

"see you two later." She said as we stepped out the door. "Remember be careful. And Safe. And be home at a respectable hour."

Peyton turns and looks at her and says "Thanks mom." Then she turns and looks at me and says "so what movie are we going to see anyway?"

"well I was thinking something like 'The Uninvited'. But then I thought you might not want to see a scary movie. And I didn't want to see a chick flick like 'He's just not that into you' so I decided on something funny. 'Madea Goes To Jail'." I said as we started walking to the car.

She looked at me really confused. "what is that."

"oh. You've never see Madea movies? They're so funny. It's about this like crazy old lady. We goes off on everybody. Trust me you'll love it." We drove to the movies in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence. It was nice and calming.

**After the movie- Peyton's POV **

"Wow. Lucas. I must admit that was the funniest movie I've seen in a long time. I really liked it. Thanks! "

"Well I'm glad you liked it." He drove me home and when we pulled up to the driveway he got out and opened the door for me. And then he walked me to the door. I was thinking this is it. He's going to try and kiss me but then a funny thing happen he leaned forward and gave me a small hug.

"Thanks for coming Peyt. I had a lot of fun. He gave me a brief kiss on the cheek and turned around and walked back to his car and drove away. I'm not going to lie I was a little bummed he didn't try to kiss me. But we where just friends and friends don't kiss. But why did I want to kiss him so badly? But I have to remember this is Lucas Scott. The biggest player in our school. I can't be falling for him. Can I?

**REVIEW PLEASE THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!!!!!!! **


End file.
